1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a trigger mechanism for small firearms.
2. Prior Art
Trigger mechanisms of the type mentioned in the introduction are known, for which the striking hammer must first be cocked by the trigger for each shot. Through these so-called DAO (Double Action Only) trigger systems, a high degree of safety is guaranteed in a weapon since they exhibit a constant trigger resistance and they can be put away or laid down after shooting without additional uncocking. However, the conventional DAO trigger systems feature an unchangeable trigger path, so that both for discharging a first shot and also for discharging subsequent shots, a uniformly large movement of the trigger is required.
From CH 685 262 A5, a trigger mechanism of a small firearm with a hammer, trigger, and trigger rod interacting with these elements is known. In this known trigger mechanism, the trigger rod interacts with a sear, wherewith the hammer is held in a cocked position for the self-cocking operation (single action) and in a precooked position for operation with a cocked trigger (double action). For the operation of the weapon by means of a cocked trigger, the hammer is first moved through a contact breaker into the cocked position by moving the trigger rod until the rear end of the cocked rod is moved downwards over a stationary bevel. Simultaneously, the contact breaker is pivoted upwards, which breaks the contact between the trigger rod and the contact breaker. Therefore, the cock can be forced forwards for discharging a shot.
The problem of the invention is to create a trigger mechanism for small firearms, whose operation corresponds essentially to that of a DAO (Double Action Only) trigger system, but which has the ability to fire after the second shot with a significantly shortened trigger path.
This problem is solved by a trigger mechanism with the features of claim 1. Preferable configurations and advantageous refinements of the invention are given in the subordinate claims.
In the trigger mechanism according to the invention, after discharging the first shot, the trigger rail is brought from a lower trigger position into an upper catch position for repetition of the action by moving the control slide. Therefore, the striking hammer, which is likewise cocked during repetition, can be already caught again and held by the trigger before it reaches its completely uncocked forward starting position for discharging the next shot. If the trigger is not released by the safety after discharging the shot, then the next shot can be discharged with a significantly shortened trigger path. In contrast, if the trigger is released after the discharge of the shot, it moves back into its starting position and the total trigger path is again required for discharging the next shot. Therefore, a high degree of safety is guaranteed since the weapon cannot be put away after shooting without additional uncocking.
In one especially preferred configuration of the invention, the control slide can move perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the small firearm between two side parts of a carrier element separated from each other. The control slide preferably contains a lower control radius, through which the trigger rail in the starting position of the control slide is moved into its trigger position for releasing the striking hammer. The control slide also contains a molded section, in which the trigger rail engages in the inwards pressed functional position of the control slide. In this way, the trigger rail moves into a catch position, in which the striking hammer, which is likewise cocked during repetition, can be caught.
To move the control slide, in a preferred configuration, there is a recess in which the control slide engages for a closed action in a side wall of the action overlapping the control slide. When the action is shifted due to the recoil during the shot discharge, the control slide comes out of engagement with the recess and is pressed inwards into its functional position. In this position, the trigger rail jumps into the molded section of the control slide provided for this function, which provides an overlap between a catch of the trigger rail and a firing lock on the striking hammer. Simultaneously, the control slide is held by the trigger rail in its inwards pressed functional position. If the striking hammer, likewise cocked by the backwards movement of the action, then returns to its starting position, it comes back into engagement with the trigger rail before reaching its starting position and pushes it back, so that the control slide moves back into its starting position. In this position, the discharging of a new shot is possible with considerably shortened trigger path.
The control slide contains a guide pin and a control pin perpendicular to it. The control pin is arranged so that it extends outwards into a corresponding opening of the side part of the carrier element facing the trigger rail. On the guide pin, there is a compression spring, through which the control pin of the control slide is pressed to the adjacent side wall of the action.